Bandage
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Story about the end of the II World War and Prussia's death. Warnings inside.


Warnings: genderbend (fem!Austria, male!Hungary), character death, it has something common with Churhill speech)

This is my story from kink meme

* * *

><p><strong>Bandage.<strong>

"We blame Germany for unleashing the World War…"

You know what England wants to say, allies` looks said this to you, even before he spoke. And you know that it is a normal course of things. Because from time to time we must draw the maps again, don`t you think Poland, you damn lucky beggar? You listen with one ear.

"However the root of the evil of Germany is Prussia…"

And if you really can`t stop thinking about something, it is about your ribs, or rather about bandage, fresh, barely changed an hour ago. The whole role of the bandage will be thrown into the trash. And if you weren`t so silly sorry about that, you would smile. Probably you spent far too much time with Austria recently.

"Therefore, under the Act approved by the Allied Control Council of Germany…"

Well, then, if we are talking about bandages, you notice that Allies don`t look better than you. England`s face is hardly visible from bandages. Russia, what you notices with a shadow of satisfaction, has a hand in a sling. France is on crutches. By the way, you wander who…

"I declare the abolition of the Prussian state as the bearer of pestilence militarism in Germany." This kid. You could have guessed. But America knows how to do this. One shot and you barely notice the sticky moisture penetrating your uniform.

Damn, You really pity this bandage.

A few hours earlier.

This is all England`s fault. There is no shadow of doubt. Who else could not hold his tongue behind his teeth, especially at such moment? Who else could pop out with his stupid associations just now, when Russia is pounding his healthy fist on the table. "He is crazy, crazy! And in my country we dispose the madmen!" His voice is trembling with anger, and his eyes, Mon Dieu his eyes…It is that damn Englishman fault.

"I must warn him." France thinks, when he is far away from Russia`s gaze. Warn Prussia, he should. They are friends after all. Warn, but how?, Actually…answer, answer, answer, damn…But what it will change?"

"Prussia is speaking."

"Gilbo", The voice sounds strange, somehow desperately," this time you really exaggerated."

This isn`t right. This Russia`s fault. England listens Ivan`s screams only with one ear, fuck everyone knows that Prussia should be punished. But why, for god`s sake why they consider what this red said. It is too personal, inappropriate and hell… It is his fault. Because the truth is that this Red actually is right.

"But we can impose penalty on them, take them…"

"To ended like lately?"

"We tempt conditions…We will ensure…" France, though it seems impossible, weaves even worse nonsense then usual.

"You don`t understand!" Russia strikes healthy fist on the table. "You can`t be sure what Prussia will do! He don`t care about conditions or alliances, he wants only war. He is madman. You will see, just let his stand on his own feet and he immediately starts biting!".  
>"As a mad dog." England says quietly, more to himself than to them. He always had a habit of laud thinking. Nobody has ever paid attention, but now Russia`s violet eyes are staring at him.<p>

"An what we do with mad dogs, comrade?"

"You primitive" Thought Arthur. "You drunken savage, you also have siblings. If you thought, you will see that you can achieve more when you don`t kill Prussia. But you only can destroy, you Siberian monkey…"

It is not his fault. Someone has to. Sure, the liquidation is something completely different than regular battle, it seems to be somehow inappropriate, strange, even wrong, but…Gosh, there has to be other way, maybe we should join Prussia to Russia house, but after all it is the same thing.

America knows that there is no other way, because they must do something before Prussia will be able to make another hell, who knows, maybe even worse than that. Russia would do this with happy face and it is dangerous to allow him to play his favourite game. France? He is barely holding on his feet and after all, America is not such an idiot, like he looks like, he knows the stories about Bad Friends …

England ...Arthur is sitting upright, speaks loud and clearly and his eyes are hardly visible from bandages so America has know idea why he knows that Arthur is really tired.

"I can do it, from the four of us, I have the least wounds. I think that I will not have improve."

It is really not his fault.

Russia isn`t looking for the guilty, Prussia was his ally and he betrayed. Prussia almost killed Belarus.. Prussia was his ally and betrayed. These two facts will suffice.

*  
>Actually Lithuania feels a little bit guilty. Of course is great that the war ended and the Poland survive, he really should feel happiness . Even if…<br>" It hurts you?"  
>"Don`t touch me!"<br>Belarus, when she comes, almost does not limp.

Prussia should blame himself. It is all his fault.

"Tannenberg "– he says, when they brought him half dead to Austria`s house. And then he bursts out laughing and since that he has laughed a lot, actually all the time, until he feels the pain in broken ribs. These days you couldn`t speak with Prussia normally. And you can`t be angry on Hungary when he wants to hit Prussia. Actually the one thing that prevents Prussia is growing concern in Austria`s eyes and the fact that her fingers are wrong more often during the game. But it is also his fault. Defeated, gaunt, and yet he is still behaving as if the world belongs to him. He is cheeky, loud as before and increasingly frantic. Gilbert is a false note I Austria`s house.

"You should lay still."

"Oh, sod off sassy girl."

" Do you know the word "recovery"?"

"And you, do you know word "hypochondriac"?" It is really Prussia`s fault and you can`t blame Hungary, that he doesn`t feel pity.

"You have what you wanted." He whispers viciously during dressing changes. "And for what you did that, hm?"

"You see Hungary, you and I don`t know anything else but war." There is no escape from Gilbert`s scarlet gaze, Hungary must endure, grit his teeth, he is wounded, is stunned,, you can`t…

"I was born to fight, right? And do you even remember how to fight, shoot, have guns in your hands? Probably not, for you everything changed, Sophie and her piano were always more important for you…" Pale shoulders are trembling from insane giggling. But Hungary has no pity for him. He deserves for everything, he shouldn`t attack his ally, and Felix and annexed Austria.

And if Hungary feels concerned about something, it would be Sophie`s eyes and tremble in her voice when she informs Gilbert that he must immediately appear at the Allie quarters. Prussia stands up, with his ordinary, pride grimace.

He attacked Poland and worried Austria. He deserved.

"Tea."

"I will drink, when I come back."

fin.


End file.
